


Erestor -the counsellor with a frozen heart

by FalmarinDeCarme



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond&Erestor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frozen Heart, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, poor erestor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalmarinDeCarme/pseuds/FalmarinDeCarme
Summary: Erestor suffered and couldn't go on. But when nienna appeared everything got cold but also less painfull...





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first fanfiction written in english so please correct me if you find errors :)
> 
> I own nothing except the plot!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it (or if you have some tips)
> 
> Have fun!

It was his own fault, or was it not? Maybe he should have told him earlier...

Erestor was standing in front of Elronds office and listening how his Lord and soon-to-be-bride were planning their wedding. He knew that, as chief counsellor of Elrond Halfelven, that he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but was he? Wasn't he supposed to knew everything about what happens in the last homely house and his  residents?  
He was fighting with himself, his hand almost touching the door knob, the other shaking and holding a letter that seemed to have been quite old. He knew that it was to late to deliver it to his Lord. Only his Lord? He looked at the letter. 'Maybe it is supposed to be like that..he is my lord. The thought of him being a friend of mine was foolish. Probably those chess nights were out of pity as well. Like every spark of hope he gave me....every smile..' He was shaking and crushing the letter he was holding. Lowering his hand from the door knob he turned around and leaved as quiet as possible and went to his office were he threw the paper in the dancing flames of his fireplace and watched how the bright light took his last hope of something that would never happen. He sat down and wanted to begin with his work when suddenly he felt the air shifting. The room was filled with a bright white light and it was cold. He couldn't even feel the warmth of the fireplace behind him. Like he wasn't in his office anymore.... 

"What is happening?"  
"Erestor of rivendell, your soul is getting darker, your skin paler but nevertheless you live on these shore. Why?" 

Erestor tried to locate where this voice was comming from but just saw white. 

"Because it is my task to keep rivendell together. Without me it would crumble."  
"But Erestor, wouldn't you prefer a live with happiness and love? With friends by your side?" 

He lowered his head. 

"I don't need friends. I have lived the last 2743 years without them and I had no problems so." 

The voice moved around him. 

"And how about Lindir or Lord Elrond? Or what is with Mel or Feren? What about them?"  
"Lord Elrond is my employer and nothing more..." he stopped and swallowed. "Lindir is nice I think...he is acceptable and doesn't annoy me. And Meludier and Feren are two of my scribes. Nothing more..." 

Suddenly he could see his interlocutor. It was a tall women with dark grey and long hair which was hanging loose and slightly wavy around her face. Her skin was pale and she wore a dress in different shades of blue and grey. But he was stunned by her eyes. Her eyes were a light grey and...she was weeping. Tears were flowing over her cheeks and he knew who was with him in his office. Nienna. 

"My l..lady Nienna..." he stuttered.  
"Erestor, you suffer. Even if you deny it, I can feel your hurt. Those unsheded tears. So lett me help you for your own good."  
Her pale hand was now lightly touching his cheek. "Name your offer and I decide if I will take it or not..."  
"Of cause young one. I could take you hurt and every bad feeling that is locked in your heart but you would loose the ability to feel happy and joyous as well." 

He looked at his hands in front of him. In the last millenias he just laughed one time and that because he was nervous and not happy...he would lose nothing or would he? 

"You're hesitating and I understand why. It is a big decision. So let me add something to my offer. You wouldn't feel anything, like I said before, but you would have a possibility to repeal the contract. If you find your one or if your one finds you, the bound shall break the contract and you shall feel again. So what is your decision erestor of imladris?" 

She offered him her hand and with that a new life. A new life without pain. He took her hand and shook it lightly. 

"I take your offer lady Nienna. I will be glad living without pain and sorrow but I greatly doubt that there is a second part to my soul out there." 

The light of the room was getting brighter till everything went black and erestor lost consciousness.

 

To be continued....


	2. The arrival of the golden Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel arrives in rivendell and is greeted by the crow of imladris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter.  
> You found any errors? Please tell me in the comments :)
> 
> Speaking: "....."  
> Thinking: '......'
> 
> Elladan and Elrohir: 87 years old  
> Arwen: 42 years old  
> Celebrian died 11 years ago.

100 years later...

 

It was a cloudy day when the golden reborn lord of gondolin arrived in rivendell. Since the death of celebrian, rivendell was more silent, like its lord. But nevertheless, glorfindel was greeted by laughter. Two little elflings seemed to try catching a black cat which was running away from them. Glorfindel dismounted from his horse, which he called Asfaloth like all his horses, and went up the stairs in front of him. He wondered why nobody was there to greet him. Were they not informed of his arrival?  
Suddenly, out of the dark, there was an elv in front of him. He had black hair matching his black clothes, pale skin and almost black eyes with a hint of green which seemed quite empty of any emotion. 

"You must be Lord Glorfindel. I hope you had a pleasant journey."  
'Such a beautiful voice..' glorfindel thought stunned.  
"Ah..yeah it was quite eventless. And your name would be?"  
"I'm Master Erestor, chief counsellor of Lord Elrond, the head of the house. But after the sailing of his beloved wife he is still recovering. You will meet him sooner or later. But for now, please follow me." 

With this he turned around and walked away, glorfindel following him while watching the elv in front of him carefully. Deep in his heart he could feel that there was something special about this elv but he couldn't put his finger on it. Furthermore, Erestor was beautiful. So how could someone like him have such a cold look? Maybe he was fading? He would ask someone if he would know who to ask.  
While following Erestor in silence, the black cat from before joined them and walked beside the dark elv which stopped in front of a carved door. 

"This will be your new home, my lord." 

He opened the door and behind it laid a big living room with a started fireplace. He walked in with wide opened eyes. It was huge and he could see other doors, possibly leading to a bedroom and a bathroom. 

"This...I'm not worthy for such a place. Until now I haven't done anything for Imladris and this is a big place for just me..."  
"My lord, this rooms were chosen by my lord Elrond himself. He choosed this one for you first because it lays in the family wing where he lives himself and second as to thank you for saving his grandmother and his father."

Glorfindel lowered his eyes.

"Then I will be grateful for this room. Please thank him if you see him. And thank you as well." 

Erestor just nod and left him, the black cat following him. Glorfindel placed his few belongings on a comfortable looking couch and decided to go for a little walk in his new home. Walking outside, he could take in the beauty of Imladris. Looking down from the balcony he saw the two elflings again. He walked down and watched them playing 'tag, you're it'. Still running and looking behind himself, on of the elflings run directly into glorfindel and took them both down.

"Ouch...oh! I'm sorry!" 

Glorfindel sat up and laughed lightly.

"No problem young one." 

He eyed the elving on his lap and then the other one which now stood beside them. They clearly were twins.

"Who are you? We have never seen you here. Did you just arrived?" the one on his lap asked.  
"Yes I just arrived from the grey havens. My name is lord Glorfindel. And yours?"  
"I'm Elrohir and this on your lap is my older twin Elladan. We are the sons of Lord Elrond. Have you already met him?"  
"No i haven't" said Glorfindel standing up. "But I think he has more important things to do. So would you two maybe be my guide?"

The twins beamed up and nodded enthusiastic. While giving the golden elv a tour through rivendell, said lord asked some questions here and there like:  
"Who's cat did you tried to catch this morning?"  
"Oh you mean Tinnu. He ist Lord erestors cat and we like to play with him because Erestor doesn't." elladan told him.  
"Could you tell me more about Master Erestor?"

To be continued...


	3. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel learns more about Erestor

"He is our tutor and chief counsellor to our ada. He always seems pretty mean but he is quite okay. But everyone here just calles him the counsellor with the frozen heart because he doesn't show any emotion... If you want to know more you should ask Lindir or our ada. They know him better and longer then we do. And ada always says that Erestor wasn't always like this." Elrohir told him. 

"Well, thank you young ones for your help. I think we will have a great time together. Here, for your help!" 

He pulled some wrapped sweets from his pocket and gave them to Roh and Dan which began to cheer happily.

"Thank you Lord Glorfindel!" They both said at the same time.

Glorfindel smiled and walked along. The sun began to set and it was time for dinner but he wasn't told were the dining hall was.

"You seem lost. Can I help you?"

Fin turned around and in front of him stand a quite beautiful male elv with chestnut hair who was holding a harp.

"That would be grate. I just arrived today and this is all new to me."  
"Oh I know how you feel. I'm actually from Lindon but I found my home here in rivendell at its chief ministrel. Lindir my name."  
"Glorfindel. Nice to meet you. Also your name isn't new to me."  
"Lord Glorfindel! I'm sorry, we didn't expect you here before tomorrow. I hope someone greeted you." Fin just nodded. "At least something...but who spoke about me my lord?"  
"The sons of Elrond. They told me that you could tell me more about your cold advisor."  
"Erestor! You just arrived and already meet him? My condolence..."  
"Oh..its not like that. It was him who welcomed me and...well...I would like to know more about him."  
Lindir sighed. "Yes I can answer some questions about him. But let us do this after dinner. I'm starving!" 

He laughed lightly and pulled Glorfindel with him to the dining hall. Arriving there, they were greeted by erestor. He bowed in front of Fin. 

"Our lord wishes that you will take the seat to his right."  
Glorfindel nodded and followed erestor to the end of the large tabel. Taking his seat, he noticed the absence of Lord Elrond but in front of him sat Erestor. His dark eyes were watching and observing if everything was fine.  
Suddenly the room went silent and everyone stood up. Lord elrond entered the hall and walked to his seat. He nodded and everyone sat down again. He turned to his right.

"So you are Lord Glorfindel? I'm sorry that I couldn't welcome you myself but I was very busy."  
"No problem my lord. Erestor was so nice to welcome me and show me to my room."  
"Oh thats good. I hope you like your rooms?"  
"They are beautiful my lord but...they are a bit to big for just me...dont you think?"  
"I just wantet to thank you with this room glorfindel. Also it will be your office as well."  
"Yeah that would be my second question..." he fumbled nervously with his robe.  
"What will be my task here?" Elrond smiled lightly.  
"You will be a counsellor to me and captain of rivendells guards." Glorfindel bowed his head.  
"Thank you my lord. I will give you my best and pledge my life to you."

After the dinner, Lindir and Glorfindel meet in front of the dining hall and walked together to lindirs room. There they sat in front of the fire on a carpet with a glass of wine. 

"So erestor...."Lindir began.  
"He was always kind of difficult to handle but he had a good heart. He actually smiled sometimes...but that was 100 years ago. We found him in his office on the floor that day. We took him to elrond but even he didn't now why Res had blacked out. When he awoke, he wasn't the same. He was just cold. He was like he lost a part of himself. We tried to help him, Mel, Elrond and I because we were his friends but he didn't care. When Mel left rivendell to go west, Erestor didn't said goodbye and....as celebrian died recently..." 

Lindir took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Lindir?" Fin asked concerned.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Her dead affected everyone here....except Erestor."  
"How?" Glorfindel asked confused. Lindir shrugged with his shoulders.  
"I don't know how, but he wasn't. He didn't even cried for her...nothing like that. Since then, they call him the counsellor with the frozen heart."  
"And do you think so too? Do you think that Erestor isn't cable of feeling?" 

Lindir took a big sip from his almost empty glass.

"I think that he gave himself up and lost all emotions. I think something like pain he would feel...but...who could live like that?" 

He starred into Fins blue eyes. 

"I don't know..it is similar to mandos halls...when you arrive there you will loose your senses until you go over into a restfull sleep. But in the time without your scenes, everything is just empty and lonely. You are alone with you thoughts and feelings and for me it was very depressing..." 

He took his glass and swallowed the rest in it. 

"How is it to be reborn?"  
"Well...not as bad as dying. The problem is that I have kept my memories. I have many nightmares because of that and also the valar made sure I wouldn't forget my dead."  
"What do you mean?" 

Glorfindel opened some buttons of his robe and uncovered his left shoulder were a big scar was. 

"I have many of these all over me. They are from the wip of the balrog.."  
"Do...do they hurt?" Lindir asked shyly.  
"Not physically but the always remind me of that fatal day." 

Lindir but his hand on Fins bare shoulder. 

"You always have my support Fin. I'm always there for you. If you need anything, you can come to me." 

He smiled and his smile was beautiful and promising.

"Thank you Lindir. Thank you." Glorfindel told him and hugged his new friend.

To be continued...


	4. Moonlight and Hydrangeas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter at the garden.

For over the next few weeks, glorfindel and lindir fast grew up to good friends and met almost every evening for some wine and talking. Mostly they talked about what Fin had missed over the last decades but also about rivendell, which of course included erestor. It didn't needed a long time for lindir to notice the personal interest his friend had for there counsellor. So one evening he spoke up.

"Fin, why don't you just spent some time with Res? You have nothing to loose."  
"And what if he rejects me? He is icecold when we talk. He has clearly no interest in spending time with me." 

Lindir seemed to think a moment while sipping on his wine.

"Well, Erestor loves or loved to play chess, a good book of poetry and a good wine. You could start with that."  
"I will think about it...oh lindir, what would I do without you?" Both smiled.  
"You would drink alone and would probably do other thinks I don't want to think about."  
"Lindir!" Glorfindel slightly blushed but soon bursted out with laughter, Lindir following him.  
"Well Lindir, if you think like that, you surely had enough wine." 

He stood up and took the bottle.  
"So just for your own good I will take it with me to my room. Sleep well Lindir." "You too my friend." Lindir answered. 

Glorfindel walked to his room in silent but catched a small shadow disappearing  behind the next corner. Getting curious, he followed the shadow. After some minutes he noticed it was Erestor's cat Tinnu. Realising that, he wanted to turn around and walk to his room but suddenly heard a sweet and sad sounding melody though the hallway. He followed the music and came to a little balcony. It was a cold night but there were no clouds and so tilion shone brightly. Again noticing the melody, he looked for the source. He noticed a figure clothed in black in the gardens of celebrian. It surely was Erestor but oh! What a lovely voice! But also there seemed to be no emotion in his beautiful song. How could someone sing without some feelings? He decided to join him in the garden and was surprised that Erestor, though he surely must have noticed him, continued with his song. When the melody faded into silence, they both didn't move for quite some time. 

"Why did you came here, captain? Isn't it a bit late?" He didn't turn around.  
"I could ask you the same question chief counsellor. Shouldn't you sleep?"  
"I find it hard to sleep when there is work to be done. I just took a small break before continuing with my tasks."  
"But like you said, it is really late. Arien soon will rise."  
"That would be my problem, not yours Lord Glorfindel."  
"Just Glorfindel please."  
"If you prefer it." 

He turned around and looked into Fin's eyes. His emotionless gaze was met with one of shock. 

"What happened to you Erestor? How can you be alive without the fire of life in your heart?" To Glorfindel's surprise, Erestor made two steps in his direction.  
"You mean why I live without emotions? It is easy. Without them, nobody can hurt me. There is no pain if you dont know what pain feels like. And so, when the valar granted me this opportunity, I accepted." 

Glorfindel seemed speechless. 

"Of course you don't understand, nobody does. Actually, I'm not sure why I'm even telling you all this.."  
"Do you wanna play chess?" Fin asked out of nowhere which left Erestor quite confused for a moment.  
"You want to play chess with me? I thought it was late?" He was answered by a smile.  
"Oh I'm sure I will loose after just some minutes but I have here some wine left and I love your company." 

For some moments it went really quiet and Fin feared that he shouldn't have asked but suddenly Erestor nodded. 

"Fine. But just one game. Follow me." 

He left and walked with him to his office. There he took a chessboard from a shelf and placed it on the tabel. He also placed two glasses for the wine beside them. While building up the board, Fin poured the wine in the glasses. 

"What do you prefer? White or black?" Glorfindel asked. "White begins, black win's. So maybe you will take the black ones for a better chance." 

This made Glorfindel laugh lightly and he began his first move. It actually took quite some time before Erestor won, which surprised both of them. 

"Erestor, is there a way to prove you the benefits of emotions?" "You can name them to me, but it wouldn't change anything. I'm content with my life captain. I don't need a change in my life because in the end I will be hurt again."  
"But you hurt others as well!" Erestor looked at him.  
"Then they shouldn't interact with me when they can't handle the way I am."  
"Give me your hands!"  
"What?"  
"You heard me quite well!" 

Slowly Erestor put his hands into Fin's bigger ones and looked into Glorfindel's eyes with confusion. 

"Your hands are icecold, your eyes empty. Bless Eru! I don't know what but there is just a thin string of light that keeps you from fading. Please stop tormenting yourself like this!" 

Erestor was quite shocked with this reaction and he wasn't sure what to do. He pulled his hands out of Glorfindel's and stood up. 

"You should leave captain. You need to sleep and I need to do some work. So please leave me alone." 

There it was again. The icecold stare. Feeling defeated, Glorfindel stood up and went to the door. 

"If you need help Erestor or if you want someone for a chessnight...you can always ask me. Good night." 

And so he left to his own room. He just had enough energy left to remove his clothes and to fall on his bed. But when the cold nightair was getting uncomfortable on his naked body, he fled under the blanket and tried to figure out what to do. He decided to think about it on his next patrol, starting tomorrow. With this in his mind, he fell fast asleep.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story until now :D  
> It isn't easy to write in another language but I'm trying hard.  
> If you have tips or maybe if you liked this part, please leave a comment ^^


	5. Intruders

Sitting on his bed, while crawling Tinnu, he thought about what happened today. Or rather what happened since Glorfindel's arrival in rivendell. Since then he had feeled confusion, irritation and...strange. But what scared (another Feeling!) him the most was the bit of a smile which wanted to show it self while playing chess and the bid of sadness he felt while singing. Not just sad, he had feeled lonely!  
'But why? I'm not supposed to feel thinks like that! It shouldn't be possible! And it is all Glorfindel's fault! Or...maybe the valar are bored and want to see me suffering again...'  
He looked down to Tinnu who was now asleep and purring in his lap. 

"You are right. I should go to sleep."he whispered.

He moved Tinnu carefully beside him and lay down. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, not knowing that two eyes were watching him the whole time out of the darkness, waiting for the right moment.

 

The next day:

Glorfindel woke up with a light headache from last night. He sat up and stretched himself while yawning. He then stood up and walked to the window. It seemed like something happened because there where a lot of people running around. But what could have happened? Putting on some clothes and walking out of his room, he quickly collided with a scribe who was in a hurry.

"Excuse me, but did something  happen?"Glorfindel asked.

"You don't know? They found Lord Erestor unconscious beside his bed this morning and he is it still. His room looked like someone or  something had rampaged in there. Knocked over bookshelves and papers everywhere! It looked like a attack!"

Glorfindel was shocked. Who or what would do this to Erestor? 

"Where is he now?"he asked unsure.

"In the healingwing. Lord Elrond is caring for him."

"Thank you. And where is the healingwing?"

The other elv showed him the way and Glorfindel began to run, hoping that Erestor would be awake when he would arrive. But he could feel in his heart that it would be different. Somehow finding the right door in an instant, he rushed into the room with a dark haired elv in the bed. 

"Lord Glorfindel? What are you doing here?"he heard Lord Elrond asking.

"I just heard what happened and I got concerned. Is he going to be well?"

Elrond was quite surprised about Glorfindel's interest in Erestor's health. There where just few who would consider Res as their friend and sadly even less who would care about him. 

"Well...to be honest, I'm not sure. It seems like the last time. He just lost consciousness without reason. I'm more concerned about his room."

"His room? You can't be serious!"

"I know you're quite knew to not just my house, but this age as well. So I will ignore your lack of respect because you are concerned. And yes, his room. His unconscious is one part, but why looked his room like that? Was he attacked? If he was, who was it? Someone from Imladris? Someone from outside? And how could he get in there when the door was locked? The uncertainty scares me..."

"My lord, I don't know what happened last night, but I would have to be the last elv he saw last night." 

Elrond looked at him and watched him carefully. 

"When and why?"he asked.

"Some minutes before midnight I left his office. I met him before in the garden and he invited me for a round of chess."

"You played chess with him?!" Elrond seemd shocked and confused.

"Yes. He won the game. We talked and drank wine. After some time I left for my own rooms."

Elrond could feel that his captain was saying the truth, but he also knew that there was more. He decided to leave it for another day.  
Glorfindel left Elrond with his thinking alone  and walked slowly to the bed. Erestor looked paler then usually. Without noticing, he took the pale hand in his own. He caressed the hand while hoping for a motion in the other elves face. But there was none.  
'Oh Res. What happened to you?'  
Suddenly there were fast steps walking in their direction. The door opend loudly and a boarder guard walked in.

"My lord! I came as fast as I could. The patrol was attacked last night!"

Elrond got nervous.

"How many were injured?"

"My Lord, nobody survived the attack...We found them this morning...there were no tracks...just slaughtered bodys..."

Elrond was shocked. What was happening without him noticing it? It couldn't be humans, they would have leaved tracks. And the detail that his people were slaughtered! It was clear. Their invaders were Orks! Oh couldn't they not just be somewhere else and give him some time to get over what happened to his beloved Celebrian? No, of course not. Now he had to fear for the lifes of his sons.

"Try to find the camp of the orcs. But first send some spies and let them find out more. We need every information we can get!"

"Of cause my lord!" The guard bowed and left. 

"Glorfindel, I can feel that there seems to be something between you and Erestor, but I don't know what exactly. And even if you presence might help him, I will need you now as a captain of the guards. You need to lead them and keep rivendell save."

"Of cause my lord. But...please inform me if his state changes."

"I will."

So Glorfindel bowed in front of his lord and looked into Erestors face. 

"Try to get better Res..." With that he kissed the back of his hand and left the room.

To be continued...


	6. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but better than nothing :)

It didn't took long for the scouts to find the camp of the orcs, but it was rather smal. Glorfindel and the guards observed the camp while hiding in the trees. 

"Those few orcs couldn't have killed the whole patrol, captain." On guard whispered.  
"No but there could be more of them.." 

He stopped speaking when he saw a smal fast shadow running into the camp. Arriving there, the shadow took off his hood and surprised Glorfindel and his guards. This was an elv! And a young one as well! But why was he in the middle of an orc camp? He seemed  nervous and walked to the orc leader. 

"Do you have it Ûrc?"  
"N..no..it wasn't in his room. I looked everywhere but there were no such documents boss..."  
"Then you didn't looked everywhere!" 

The orc took a whip and hit the boy right in the face. The youngster didn't moved an inch. 

"I..I'm sorry boss. B...but..could it be that Lord Elrond stores the documents somewhere else than in his room?" 

The leader eyed him suspiciously. 

"Maybe...Okay you get another chance but it's your last. Bring me those papers till in three day's or else you will be killed, by us or the elves!" 

He began to laugh and the boy bowed in front of him. 

"Yes boss. Till in three days." 

He put his hood back on and vanished back into the darkness. Glorfindel eyed his comrades and gave them a sign to move on. On their way back he had a lot to think about. An elv, maybe not even 100 years old, was working with orcs and wanted to steal something from Lord Elrond. The only room that was searched through last night was Erestors. Could it be that he mistook Erestor for Elrond? But what could be that important? And why was the kid living with orcs? He told his guards to prepare for more patrols and walked straight to the house of healing, hoping to find Elrond there as well. He found himself right because as he walked into Erestor's room, Elrond was sitting beside him while reading a book befor looking up.

"Lord Glorfindel? You're already back?"  
"Yes my lord and I think we have new informations."  
"Than tell me." 

Glorfindel repeated everything he learned today and it seemed that Elrond hat similar ideas like him. 

"My lord, if I'm allowed to ask, but which documents are they referring to?"  
"Actually, I have no idea. We don't have documents that important here. Everything important we need is in-" He stopped speaking and went pale.  
"Is in? Where Elrond?" 

Elronds turned and looked back to Erestor.

"It's in his head. He knows everything important of imladris, knows of almost every secret and runs the house...but why would the enemy want those informations?"  
"Elrond, does Erestor know some dangerous informations he shouldn't know?"  
"Maybe? He always knows where and how I storage Vilya if I take her of..."  
"So they already know our location AND that vilya is here? We are ruined."  
"No I don't think so. You told me that there weren't many orcs. Maybe there are more, but not enough to attack rivendell. I think their master doesn't even know what he is looking for. They don't know about vilya....yet."

Glorfindel rubbed his hand over his face and sighted. 

"What about Res? Any reason why he could be unconscious?"  
"Actually, yes. Short after your leave, a bump was forming on his head. Someone, most likely our young friend, must have hit him with something blunt."  
"So he will wake up soon?" Fin asked hopefully.  
"He will wake but maybe with a concussion or gaps in his memory."  
"As long as he wakes up I'm calmed down."

He walked to Erestor's left site and caressed his cheek. 

"Soon you will open your eyes again...and I hope you will still remember me. Till then I will avange you for that bump." 

He kissed Res' forehead and walked to the door.  
"We will catch this elv my lord. I promise." Elrond nodded and Fin leaved.


	7. It's Glorfindel... with an 'r'..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intruder is captured, but what should you do with him now? Of course! Help him with his psychological problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. I hope the next update will follow soon. And I still have to think about how I will add the glorestor-smut-part but that will take some time.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> "...." speaking  
> '....' thinking

After this visit, Glorfindel thought about how to catch the little traitor. He decided that the best way was to stand up a trap. If this young one wanted to find some documents, he should get them.   
Glorfindel went to his room and sat down at his desk. He took some papers and quickly wrote something before he rolled it up and laced it up. Next he needed a hiding place which wasn't to obvious but also not to hard to find. He took a little old storage chest and laid the documents inside. Then he locked the chest with a quite fragil lock. With the finished bait, he just needed a room to place it. It would have to be well guarded to attract the thiefs interest. He choosed Elronds office for that and went there to place the chest (after he asked for his Lords consent). He placed it in a quiet dark corner and covered it with a grey sheet. So after he placed some trusted guards in front of the door, he hid himself behind the hidden door which leaded to a secret path Elrond told him about before and waited for Tilion to rise. After some hours he heard a noise in the room. His plan had worked out! Ûrc had climbed into the room through the window and was now searching.   
'Where could he hide those dammed papers?'   
Suddenly he noticed the covered chest.   
'Almost to easy.'  
He uncovered the chest and easily broke the lock. As he took out the scroll he became curious.   
'What could be so important for me risking my life?'   
So he opened it and was...confused? The papers said:

"So here you stand and read that letter   
Not noticing that it wont get better.  
Being trapped like a bird in a cage,  
Not knowing the meaning of this page.  
You're living in a world you don't seem to know,  
Climbed in here most likely through the window,  
and asks yourself whats the meaning of this,  
I tell you, the truth will be you a bliss.  
There are no documents like those you crave,  
So better come with me and behave."

While he read the poem, Glorfindel came out of his hiding spot and sneaked behind the young one without making a noise. As Ûrc finished reading he quickly turned around and collided with Glorfindel who quickly took hold of his hands. 

"So you're the one who attacked our dear Erestor last night. And all for some nonexistent documents?"   
"Let me go you twit! Who are you to think you can touch me?!"   
"My name is Glorfindel of Imladris and I'm captain of the guard. And your name?"  
"My name is Ûrc and I want nothing to do with you disgusting elves!" Glorfindel slightly laughed. "Well it seems you haven't had looked into a mirror for quite some time or you would have noticed you elven ears, little one."

Ûrc began to struggle and tried to free himself. Without success.

"Stop calling me little one! I am not little!"   
Now Fin laughed even more.  
"Oh but you are. You can't be older then 60!"   
"60? I'm 23 you moron!"  
That shocked Glorfindel. 23? That young?  
"Y..your a child?! Bless Eru, why is a child working for orcs?!"

Fin's grip loosened and Ûrc struggled free before he took some steps back. 

"At least someone took me in! My parents didn't care about me and so I ran away. The boss found me, gave me food and a determination!"  
"How didn't your parents care for you?" 

Ûrc became more quieter. 

"They just left me...without anything..without food, without water...with....without a goodbye..."   
"But how do you know that not something happened to them? Maybe they were killed and couldn't come back." Ûrc walked to the window.   
"No...that can't be.....the others....they...they told me-"

Glorfindel followed him to the window.

"They are orcs. They lie to get what they want and to please there lord."

Ûrc turned around and his eyes were wet. 

"B..but they helped me..."   
'Oh poor child.' Glorfindel thought.   
'So young and already such a complicated life.' 

He gave the trembling elv a hug and stroked his head.

"It's going to be alright. We can help yo-" 

He stopped as he felt a blade sliding into his left thigh. He starred into the young ones eyes. 

"W..why?" 

Ûrc climbed onto the windowsill. 

"Because I know what you want. You and the other elves want to capture me a..and torture me and-"   
"Please! Calm down! We won't hurt you! Just come down from the windowsill." 

The boy was trembling and panic was in his eyes.

"...p..promise it.. " he whispered nervously.  
"I promise you that no one here is going to hurt you as long as you don't hurt them."   
Ûrc hesitated.   
"So will you hurt me because I hurt you?"he asked unsure.

Glorfindel carefully took the handel of the dagger in his hand and pulled it out of his leg while grimacing.

"I survived greater wounds. I think I can forgive you if you are a well-behaved boy now and come down. Please."

After some long silent moments Ûrc jumped down and didn't know what to do with himself. Some seconds later he felt an arm around his shoulders. 

"See? It's alright. So could you now help me please to the healingwing? We will discuss everything after that. Ok?"

He saw the boy nodding and leaded him to the door. After unlocking the door, they passed the irritated looking guards and went to the healingwing. It got quite difficult as they reached some stairs, but they reached their goal finally. Fin let them into a smal room with just a bed and some windows, through which the moon was shining. Fin kindled some candels and let himself fall onto the bed, face first.

"Next we would need to find Lord Elrond." 

Ûrc became nervous. He couldn't find (or better said identify) the Lord of Imladris the first time. Could he now? And would he maybe imprison him for his doings without the golden Lord? Glorfindel noticed the inner conflict and took his trembling hand.

"Don't worry. Lord Elrond is a good person and he has no idea who you are. He wont hurt you. Just tell him that you found me wounded and that I need his help."  
"And if he want to know my name? Ûrc isn't sounding elvish to me..."  
"No, no it doesn't...but I doubt that this is your real name. For the moment let's call you...Feolin, alright?"  
"Feolin...I think I'm fine with that. I will try my best...Glofindel."

He quickly left the room and began his search.

"It's glorfindel...with an 'r'.." he muttered into the mattress before he fell into a restless dream.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I'm also sorry for the bad poem XD


	8. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of our little intruder and the Lord of Imladris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "..." talking  
> '...' thinking

Ûrc walked through the hallway and could see many doors. Which one would lead him to this Lord Elrond? He stopped walking and looked through the window to his left. 

'What am I doing here? I'm a criminal in this realm. Why should they help me? They have no reason to. Such as I actually have no reason to help them....but I can't go back to the camp without the informations they need....'

He was interrupted in his thoughts by a voice from behind him. 

"Are you lost child or why are you loafing around in the hals of healing?" 

The voice sounded friendly and when he turned around he saw a sympathetic but also a little bid old looking elv.

"Kind of...I'm looking for Lord Elrond. Do you know where I could find him?"  
"Well I can help you indeed because I'm the one who you are looking for, little one. How may I help you?"

'THIS was Lord Elrond?! This elv didn't match the description he got from the orcs at all!' They said: not so tall elv with almost black hair, dark eyes, stern look on his face and an overpowering aura around him.   
This elv was quite tall with beautiful chestnut hair, grey wise eyes, a friendly look and his presence itself was soothing. No wounder he got the wrong elv! 

"Yeah, the golden Lord sends me. He got wounded and needs medical help. And also, my name is Feolin, not little one..." 

Elronds expression suddenly got worried. 

"Can you lead me to him please?" 

Ûrc nodded and leaded him to the room where he left Glorfindel. He opend the door and saw that the other elv had fallen into sleep. Elrond quickly moved to his patient and examinated the wound. 

"Do you know how this happend?" 

What should he do? Would he notice if he lied? 

"N..no my Lord. I just helped him to get here. But he said something about an invader..maybe he was attacked by him." 

Oh how he hoped that it work!

"He didn't got this one on the training grounds, that's for sure."   
"How do you know this my lord?"   
"I know it because we do not use poisoned weapons for training."

The poison! He totally forgot about the poison on his dagger! Oh this was all his fault! And what if the elv died?! They would execute him for sure! He began trembling and nervously looked for an escape route. Elrond, concentrating on his patient, didn't noticed the young ones behaviour. Luckily, he quickly found out which poison was used and left to get the antidote. What he didn't expect was what he saw when he came back. The boy sat next to Glorfindel and was shaking him. 

"Oh please! You have to wake up! You promised that nothing would happen to me but they will kill me if you die now! Don't be like everyone else and leave me...." 

The young one got quieter and quieter untill he began to sob and tears were running down his cheeks. When he noticed Elrond in the doorway he jumped out of fear and quickly moved to the window. 

"I will just ignore what you just told for a moment but don't worry about him. He will be fine in some hours." 

With that he moved to Glorfindel, put some of the antidote on a bit of fabric and laid it onto the wound. 

"Sit down please and explain yourself, Feolin when I remember correctly." 

He turned around and looked the kid dircet into the eyes. 

'Now the description seems more fitting...' 

He didn't sat down but he took a step away from the window. 

"What..what will you do with me? Hang me? Execute me? Impale me? Burn me to death?" 

He was slightly trembling and tried to hide his fear. 

"Why do you think I shoul have reason to do that?" "Because you heard what I was saying! Even an orc would be able to draw the conclusion that-"   
"Even if your the one who stabbed Fin and are the one who attacked my chief counsellor, you're still a child and more likely the victim in this story. Furthermore there is no such a thing like a death penalty here in Imladris." 

Ûrc slowly calmed down. 

"You won't kill me?"   
"You have my word. But I want some  answers. And you will apologies to Erestor when he wakes....if he wakes..."

He was shocked! He knew that he knocked out the 'Not-Elrond-elv', but had his strike been so hard that he wounded the other elv deadly? 

"Why...why shouldn't he wake?" 

Elrond sighed.

"Because he is...different. He once lost consciousness around 100 years ago and since than...he changed. Lost all his joy in life and got cold. He has no mate. I don't even think that he fell in love in all his long life. He has no great reason for waking up."   
"And what about Lord Glorfindel? He seems to care about him." 

Elrond looked to his captain. 

"He does, but I don't know his intentions...but I think..if someone can wake our chief counsellor, than it's Fin."   
"If he has enough time...." he murmured to himself. 

Elrond looked to him and gave him his famous eyebrow of doom. 

"What do you mean by that?"   
"The orcs...they wanted some important papers from your office. I failed once and got another chance, but I don't think they will wait for my return. They will attack rivendell soon."   
"An attack?! Why didn't you said that earlier?!" 

Lord Elrond got angry but also nervous while Ûrc bowed his head. 

"I'm sorry..." 

Elrond sighed and massaged his temples. 

"What do you know about this attack?"   
"It will happen in a moonless night and they will use a secret passage they found. Futhermore they will come from east and north."   
"That's at least something." 

Next to them, Glorfindel began to stir and groaned into his pillow. 

"What time is it?"he mumbled.   
"You just slept an hour or so my friend." 

Glorfindel turned on to his back and sighted while he brushed his hair out of his face. 

"Ah Ûrc! Still here as I see." 

He smiled.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there is not much Glorestor stuff happening at the moment but I hope it will get better XD


End file.
